


I've Got You

by Ani (animalsarepeopletoo)



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Dragons, Gen, Hiccstrid - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, I promise, It Gets Better, Romance, Sweet, THESE WILL BE PRETTY BAD AT FIRST, Vikings, astrid - Freeform, early works of mine, hiccup - Freeform, hiccup!whump, series of One-shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 04:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12203487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animalsarepeopletoo/pseuds/Ani
Summary: A series of Hiccstrid one-shots based off requests (from Fanfiction.net). ***NEW CHAPTER*** Right Here If You Need Me: Set in RoB. Hiccup is still getting used to his prosthetic while balancing the academy and sudden changes in between. Astrid catches him at his weakest moment.





	1. You're Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so... this is one my earlier works, and it's going to be pretty bad as I had never written romance before, but HERE WE GO...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **You're Not Alone** : Set before Shell Shocked: Part 1. The night before the big battle, Hiccup can't sleep and goes outside to clear his mind. Little does he know that Astrid has the same dilemma.

**You're Not Alone** : Set before Shell Shocked: Part 1. The night before the big battle, Hiccup can't sleep and goes outside to clear his mind. Little does he know that Astrid has the same dilemma.

...

**Chapter 1: You're Not Alone**

Hiccup was supposed to be sleeping, but his brain had other plans for the night. Most of them including worrying about the plan for the battle… which was going to take place in less than twenty-four hours. He couldn't stop double-checking every little detail. Making sure that everything would work out. And, also… well… _Astrid_. The whole relationship with them was a little difficult to understand right now. The two hadn't really talked about it since that perfect kiss by the sunset. Hiccup couldn't stop contemplating it.  
It was clear that his mind would not let him rest tonight, so he decided to take a breather outside. Just for a little bit. Keep an eye on the base, maybe do a couple of rounds… yes, that's what he'd do.  
He sat up in his bed, startling Toothless awake.  
"It's okay, bud," Hiccup assured his Night Fury. "I'm just going to go on a little walk… you know. To clear my thoughts. I need to think, and I just can't do it in here..."  
Toothless growled his permission, then set his head back down. It was clear that Hiccup wanted to be alone. Hiccup smiled, then got up. He dressed quickly and was soon in the fresh outdoor air.  
There were at least a million stars out tonight, and they seemed quite bright in the darkness. They always took Hiccup's breath away. It reminded him just how big the archipelago was… and the world beyond it. So many stars... They made Hiccup think of his father's familiar quote: _"The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few."_  
Tons of stars. Just one Hiccup. His petty worries… they shouldn't have mattered. He should've been sleeping. That way, he could help the needs of the many.  
Yet his body tugged him down the stairs of the Edge and to the platform the Riders would often sit on and watch the ocean. Especially Fishlegs, who always declared everyone needed some relaxation at the end of the day. Astrid and him had just a few days ago sat here and watched the sunset… talked a little… admitted a couple of things… leaned in… _kissed..._  
With a sigh, Hiccup sat down, then stared at the waves. They were like his thoughts. Rushing this way and that, tumbling over each other and wanting to be the first one to be seen.  
_Project Shell-Fire._  
_The Riders._  
_The plan._  
_Astrid._  
He had to force himself to think of the absolute priorities.  
The plan? Well, it all seemed to go well in his head. But things were different in real life… would it work in the end? Or would he get his team hurt?  
His shoulders collapsed, and he leaned forward. It was hard being the team leader at times. He had to control the group, make the plans, be sure that they would work, and on top of that, maintain a collected appearance even if he was freaking out. Like now. What if he did something wrong? What if he miscalculated the time to attack? What if he-  
"Hiccup?"  
Hiccup jolted at the unexpected voice in the dark. He turned around to see Astrid standing a little ways behind him. She was wearing her usual day-to-day outfit, even though it was the middle of the night. Her clear eyes suggested she hadn't been able to sleep. Like me, thought Hiccup.  
"Astrid," he greeted, rubbing his temples. "What are you doing up?"  
Astrid came closer, then decided to sit down next to him. "Probably the same reason as you."  
"Worrying about the plan?"  
"Uh-huh."  
"Wondering if it'll work?"  
"Of course..."  
Hiccup smiled. "You're not alone in that."  
Astrid smirked back at him. "I didn't believe so… but, Hiccup, think about it; the entire council of Berk, the Riders, and the auxiliary team have all put their heads together to form this plan. It'll work. If none of us have spotted any problems, then I'm sure that we'll all be fine."  
"Yeah," said Hiccup, but he sounded a little doubtful. "I guess…"  
They watched as the waves crashed over each other. The silence suddenly became awkward. Hiccup gave a nervous cough, and Astrid tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.  
The pair spoke at the same time.  
"So-"  
"I was thinking-"  
They stopped, then began to chuckle.  
Hiccup waved a hand at Astrid. "You first, milady."  
She nodded, though Hiccup caught her rolling her eyes. "Ever the _gentleman_ , aren't you?" She shook her head, smirking, but her comfortable expression soon faded to a more tense one. "Well, anyways… Hiccup… tomorrow's battle isn't _all_ I've been thinking about…"  
Hiccup raised his eyebrows, though the same was true for him. "Oh?"  
"Yes." She looked up at the stars, and Hiccup followed suit. "I know I'm supposed to be only focusing on Project Shell-Fire, whatever it may be… but… well, I keep on thinking about something else, too, Hiccup."  
Hiccup swallowed, knowing what was coming.  
"A few nights ago. Here. The sunset. The… kiss."  
Hiccup's cheeks heated, as did Astrid's.  
"And, Hiccup… I was also wondering about..."  
Hiccup stole a furtive look at his… friend. She sneaked a glance at him a moment after he looked away.  
"About what?" said Hiccup. But, deep inside of him, he knew.  
Astrid nudged the other Rider playfully, but Hiccup's heart fluttered at her touch. "I was _wondering_ ," she said, "about… us."  
Hiccup scooted in a little closer. "Astrid…"  
"I know, I know… I should just be thinking about the battle, but I-"  
Hiccup shook his head. "No, that's not it… truth be told, I've been thinking about us, too. A lot, in fact. As much as I try to get you out of my mind… I can't." He swallowed nervously, self-conscious of things he was saying. "So… well… um…" He sighed. He needed to be straightforward. He wasn't supposed to stutter, or be nervous. He had to be confident. Clear. Certain. He opened his mouth to try again, but Astrid beat him to it.  
"…I… think about you often, as well..." She looked down and tapped her fingers on the wood. "Anyways… how are you holding up? You must be nervous. You're the leader, and are about to lead us all into battle. Pretty much _everything_ could go wrong."  
"Thank you, for summing that up," Hiccup murmured, though he was more anxious than exasperated. "Yes. I'm worried. Just… what if… what if someone gets hurt? What if, on my watch, someone is taken down, and it's all my fault… Astrid… I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to any of the Riders, or the auxiliary team, or-" He stopped himself.  
Astrid cocked her head. "Who?"  
Hiccup played uncomfortably with his fingers.  
"You."  
For a moment, all that could be heard was the quiet chirping of the forest and the waves breaking one another. Then Astrid lightly touched Hiccup's shoulder, forcing them both to look at each other.  
Gods, Astrid's eyes were beautiful. They were a perfect shade of crystal blue that seemed to shine in the darkness. They looked especially lovely as compassion filled them, and even more so as she whispered, "I think the same thing, Hiccup… every day."  
Hiccup inched closer to Astrid, making her smile a little. He could be such a flirt at times.  
"Astrid…" Hiccup took in a breath. He needed to gather his thoughts and put them into words. Tell Astrid what he had wanted to for years... "Everything... everything might go wrong tomorrow."  
The young woman nodded. "It might."  
"One of us could get hurt. Captured… even killed."  
"That's always a risk."  
"So… I just want to say… you know, before we go into battle…" Hiccup took one of Astrid's hands in his and stared straight into her eyes. She didn't break the gaze.  
"Astrid… I've been really… fond of you. Ever since we were little, even. You were so beautiful. Tough. Strong. Brave. I wanted to impress you the moment we first met… and I finally did, though it took training a Night Fury to do so. I was so happy that we were finally friends... but it felt like I wasn't doing enough. So I did more. And more. And more. And then… recently, we kissed. Astrid… that… that was one of the best moments in my life. I never dreamed that someone as… as amazing as you could ever like someone… well, like _me_."  
Astrid's heart fluttered, but she knew it was time for her to speak. "Well, Hiccup, I've actually… for the past couple of years now… well… been hoping that…" She hesitated, glancing down. "That maybe we…"  
Hiccup tried to find her eyes. "Yes?"  
"Well… that maybe there could be a..." Okay, it was time to throw caution into the wind. "...Hiccup and Astrid."  
Hiccup's breath caught. Astrid took it the wrong way.  
"Gods… sorry… I… I just thought that ever since we-"  
Suddenly, Hiccup leaned in and kissed her. It was just a peck on the cheek, but it meant the world to both of them.  
Hiccup pulled back so he could stare into her beautiful blue eyes.  
"There has _always_ been a Hiccup and Astrid," he told her. "And, Astrid… I think there always will be. If you would like that, of course..."  
Astrid smiled.  
"I would like that very much."  
Hiccup grinned at her. "Well… that's fantastic… I… thank you, Astrid." His tone solemned. "… but, now… I think we should really get some sleep. We have to be energized tomorrow if we're to beat Viggo. It's going to take everything in us."  
Astrid noticed how quickly his concern had shown through, and wanted to provide some comfort for her... boyfriend.  
"Hiccup," she said, "don't worry. Because we have something that Viggo doesn't. Something wonderful that will allow us triumph in the end."  
"What's that?" said Hiccup, his mind whirring. In his mind, Viggo had nearly all of the advantages. Over a thousand soldiers. Racks of weapons. A clever mind that could even outwit Hiccup. What was so great that the Riders had that Viggo didn't?  
Astrid rolled her eyes. For someone as brilliant as him, Hiccup could really be dense. She patted his shoulder in consolation. To both of them.  
"Each other, Hiccup. Each other."  
At those words, Hiccup knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight. But he stood up, anyways, knowing that the sun would be rising in a few hours, and he needed to get whatever rest he could.  
"Yes," the young man said, a little thoughtfully. "That we do."  
He offered Astrid his hand.  
And, smiling, she took it.


	2. Right Here If You Need Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right Here If You Need Me: Set in RoB. Hiccup is still getting used to his prosthetic while balancing the academy and sudden changes in between. Astrid catches him at his weakest moment.

**Right Here If You Need Me:** Set in RoB. Hiccup is still getting used to his prosthetic while balancing the academy and sudden changes in between. Astrid catches him at his weakest moment.

...

**Chapter 2: Right Here If You Need Me**

Hiccup was working late again. Later than he should've. Even Gobber had left the forge to get some rest nearly an hour ago. But the boy couldn't bring himself to walk away. Not yet. He was almost done. Plus… if he left, people might see him… and if people saw him…  
He sighed.  
Ever since the battle with the Red Death, people had been treating him… differently. In a positive way, yet a little unsettling. It was disconcerting to suddenly switch from village outcast to town hero. Sometimes, he just had to get away from all of the attention. The grins. The fond voices that called out to him. He often wondered that if he hadn't defeated the Death, would his village still respect him? He had to doubt that they would.  
Toothless sat next to Hiccup, ready to offer a plasma blast if his rider needed one. Hiccup scratched the dragon's ear affectionately, then went back to work.  
He was exhausted. But he knew that if he left now while his ideas were ripe, he'd do a worse job tomorrow. And he only wanted the best for his… for his friends, however odd that sounded on his tongue.  
Hiccup was working on a new saddle idea for the dragons. He was constantly tweaking them, until it got to the point that it was ridiculous. Astrid had suggested he just make a complete design of what he wanted instead of holding them back to finish that last thing. The others had agreed, so here Hiccup was.  
He had been working all day, no break- not even for eating. He could feel a slight rumble in his stomach, but ignored it. He wanted to get this done… he could eat after…  
As he walked over to cool off a metal rod, he winced. Oh, yes… he had almost forgotten about his prosthetic- but then again, it was hard to fail to remember. Each step he took caused a jolt of pain in the remains of his leg. Not to mention, it was hard to walk.  
Hiccup stumbled, nearly dropping his in-progress rod, which was wrapped in a thick towel. Toothless had gotten used to this routine and ducked his head out to catch the boy.  
Hiccup smiled, trying to hide his wincing. "Th- thanks, buddy… hey, you know what? After I cool this up, let's go home. I hate to admit it, but I can't do all of this in one night."  
Toothless pushed Hiccup back to his feet(er, foot), nodding. His rider was working far too hard. The boy needed some sleep.  
Hiccup slowly dunked the rod underwater. The liquid sizzled, reacting to the extreme heat. A minute later, he retrieved it, then set it next to the other parts he had made earlier.  
He wiped off the water from his hands, then sagged wearily. "Let's go home…"  
Home. Bed. Rest. It sounded heavenly...  
In one fluid motion, he blew out the torches he had lit to work in such late hours, then left. Toothless trotted loyally beside him. His bad leg was killing him, and the only reason he didn't collapse right then and there was because of the thought of anyone seeing him. They would find him weak. Pathetic. _Useless_ again. And he couldn't bare to go back to that. So he forced himself to continuing walking. He could crumple when he got home. Preferably up in his room where no one could see him.  
He swallowed, seeing his house up ahead. Almost… there…  
"Oh, there you are!" a familiar voice called behind him. "I was almost beginning to think you were avoiding me."  
_Astrid._  
Hiccup whipped around so fast he nearly fell again. Luckily, Toothless managed to nudge him back up before the girl could notice anything strange was going on. Well, stranger.  
"Oh- h-hey, Astrid. Hey, Astrid. Hi. Hey. Hello," he stammered, thanking the gods it was dark out and Astrid couldn't seen his flushing face. He still wasn't used to the friendly way she treated him sometimes.  
"Hello to you, too," said Astrid, coming up. Hiccup could hear the smirk in her voice, reddening his face further. "How'd it go? The saddle plans, I mean."  
Hiccup shifted, trying to ease the pain in his leg… of all the times for Astrid to come…. "Pretty well," he lied. It had taken about three rounds of metal to be satisfied with his work, any many hours of sweat and hard work. "Should be ready by tomorrow."  
"Awesome," Astrid congratulated. "So, I was thinking about the Academy and stuff. Well, I had this idea for training! What if we…" Hiccup blanched for a moment as pain engulfed him. It was all he could do not to buckle over and fall down. Toothless could feel that his rider was hurting and moaned softly, trying to provide some comfort. The pain lessened for a moment as Astrid ended her talk.  
"...and that way we could practice shooting targets from far away, yet still exercise close combat." She stopped suddenly, as if expecting an answer. "So what do you think?"  
Astrid had come up to his side during her monologue, and Hiccup could see hope shining in her bright blue eyes.  
"G-great," he said, though he had no clue what her idea was. "We can… practice it… tomorrow…"  
Astrid then seemed to notice her friend's state. His narrow shoulders were almost trembling, and legs struggling to keep him upright. She crossed her arms suspiciously. "Hiccup… are you okay? You seem kind of… off."  
Hiccup panicked. She couldn't know about his troubles. Then, she'd go back to thinking him useless… "No, I'm fine. P-perfectly fine. Maybe a li-little tired, but aren't we all… yeah, in fact, I'm… I'm _energized_ by it… yep…" He nonchalantly swiped sweat from his forehead. Was it hot out here?  
Astrid squinted, trying to detect what she seemed to believe was a falsehood. Hiccup gave a shaky smile, trying to persuade her that he was alright. A moment later, the girl nodded.  
"Okay." Her face brightened as a new thought came. "Also, Stormfly and I discovered this new trick where we-"  
Hiccup couldn't take it anymore.  
He collapsed.  
But, no- he never hit the ground.  
Because Astrid caught him.  
"Hiccup?" she cried, not even struggling to bring him back up. " _Hiccup! _Can you hear me?"__  
Toothless whined, trying to get his rider to face him. To say he was alright- and mean it.  
Hiccup tried to push himself away from Astrid. He had imagined this sort of moment many times in his head. The one where the more confident version Hiccup reached out charmingly and embraced Astrid. Maybe even _kissed_ her. This… this was much different than the ideal one in his head.  
"Mm fine…," he slurred. But as soon as he put weight on his leg again, he dropped. Astrid managed to take hold of him at the last minute.  
"You are clearly not, Hiccup!" she exclaimed. There was panic laced in her voice. "What's going on? It's your prosthetic, isn't it?"  
"...uh… no."  
The attempt was so feeble, not even the most gullible person in the world would believe it.  
"O-okay, fine… yes… but Gothi said it would take… take awhile to get… get used to," said Hiccup. He was in so much pain, he could barely form his words right.  
Astrid was almost panting in fear for her friend. It scared her to see such a brilliant and independent boy in such a state. "Let's… let's get you home, alright? Sit down somewhere… oh, your house is just down the road. Can you hang on till we get there?"  
Hiccup nodded shakily.  
Astrid slung his arm around her shoulder to support him. Hiccup could walk a little on his right leg, so they managed to start to walk. Toothless helped out when Hiccup stumbled, pushing him back to the place he needed to be. The boy nearly passed out several times.  
Soon, they were at the Haddock house's doorstep. Astrid had to momentarily release Hiccup to open the door. As soon as it was cracked open, she turned back to the Rider and grabbed him before he fell again. Hiccup's face was burning with embarrassment. _Astrid must think I'm so weak right now, collapsing and nearly fainting… gosh, it's going to go back the way it was before I killed the Red Death… well… at least I have Toothless, right?_  
Astrid helped Hiccup over to the couch and set him down. He let out a sigh of relief when he was able to sit, and leaned back for a blissful moment. He thanked the gods for the second time that night that his father was out.  
Astrid plopped down on the sofa next to him, concerned.  
"Are you going to tell me what just happened?"  
Hiccup opened his eyes, grunting as he tried to sit straight. "Already… told you… my leg…"  
Astrid regarded him with stern, knowing eyes. "I have a feeling that's not all that's bothering you."  
Hiccup shrunk back. How did she know? He considered lying for a moment, but from one glance at Astrid's face, he could tell she wouldn't take to it kindly.  
"Well," he began. "I just… it's a little hard getting used to all of these changes."  
Astrid arched an eyebrow. "A little?"  
Hiccup rubbed his temples. "Okay, okay… a lot. What with running the Academy, keeping up my apprenticeship with Gobber, and getting used to the prosthetic… it can sometimes be…" He struggled for the right word. " _Difficult_."  
"Difficult," echoed Astrid, glancing away. "Difficult." She shook her head slightly. "Hiccup… I've seen how much you do… I never really thought about it, but… it's pretty amazing. I never knew that…" Hesitantly, she reached out and patted her friend's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Hiccup. I'm so sorry you have to go through this. Is… is there anything else you want to talk about?"  
Hiccup's first instinct was to say no. If he told Astrid what was on his mind… she would think he was weak. Useless. Pathetic.  
And then he looked at Astrid. The almost gentle look on her face. Waiting. Patient. Ready to hear whatever was bothering Hiccup. He sucked in a breath. _It's time… if she thinks I'm weak for what's going on… I really couldn't blame her..._ He felt downcast at his next thought. _If she doesn't care, or walks away, then maybe… maybe she isn't the best friend for me…_  
"Well… ever since I defeated the Red Death, people have been treating me differently."  
"But in a good way. Right?"  
"Yeah- of course. Just, I'm not really used to all of it… people thinking I'm a hero… greeting me when I walk by instead of groaning about how I'm going to mess something up… it's unsettling. I'm expecting someone to suddenly shout, "Loki'd!" and this is all be a prank."  
He felt ashamed for telling Astrid this, but her face was shocked and concerned.  
"I… I never thought that our ridicule bothered you," said Astrid quietly. "You took it so well… I thought you knew that we were just joking around…"  
Hiccup shrugged, uncomfortable. "I had to take it well. I didn't want you guys to think I was weaker than I already was. I'm the son of the chief… I had to be strong. Keep up the family name… but, anyways, the change is a little hard to fall into. And then there's the Academy and keeping control of you guys." He allowed a half-smirk, but it faded quickly. "It can sometimes be hard."  
Astrid felt her heart ache. Hiccup had been keeping all of this locked away? He should've told her about his troubles! They were friends now!  
Her slightly angry expression alarmed Hiccup into thinking that she now thought him pathetic once more.  
"Sorry, Astrid," he apologized, wincing as his leg throbbed again. "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have said anything…" He sighed, looking pained. "If you don't want to be friends anymore… well, I can't blame you… I can really be-"  
"Hiccup," she said, looking serious. Her voice was quiet, yet it pierced Hiccup's years like she was screaming a battle cry.  
"I'm not going to leave you."  
Hiccup was stunned for a moment. But, he had been expecting her to look disgusted with him. He deserved it for being so weak. "But-"  
"Hiccup!" Astrid interrupted. "You do know that I'm here if you want to talk about something, right? I'm your friend! And friends help friends." Without thinking, she threw her arms around him and hugged the boy tightly. Hiccup tensed from underneath her arms. However, when she didn't let go, he moved his own limbs so the hug went both ways.  
"Thanks," said Hiccup.  
_Astrid Hofferson just hugged me._ "Of course," Astrid replied, resting her chin on his shoulder. Hiccup's lips twitched. It felt nice.  
Finally, he pulled away. Astrid let him break free, and sat back herself. She wasn't blushing, nor did she seem embarrassed. This was her friend, and she was not going let him suffer alone. "I… it means a lot."  
Astrid smiled a little. "Of course, Hiccup… I'm right here if you need me, okay?"  
Hiccup nodded, then grimaced. His leg was shooting up jolts of pain. _Great timing,_ he thought sarcastically.  
"You… you can go home, if you want," said Hiccup, rubbing his leg. He was trying to be discreet about it, but Astrid obviously saw the pain that flashed in his eyes.  
"No," Astrid declared. "I'm staying. I'm not leaving you alone."  
Toothless gave an indignant snort, and the teens laughed. Astrid patted the Night Fury good-naturedly, murmuring an apology.  
"Astrid… that means a lot," said Hiccup, failing to hide his elatedness. "A lot more than perhaps you'll ever know… a-and, same for me. If something's bothering you, you can tell me about it. I'll listen."  
Astrid nodded. "I know… hey, do you want me to help you move up to your bed? You look uncomfortable sitting. Also, like you might pass out."  
Hiccup shrugged, though his relief was manifest. "That'd be great, thanks…"  
Astrid stood up, then moved in front of Hiccup and him to his feet. In the process, he tripped on a rug and nearly tumbled down... but Astrid pulled him back up to her.  
"It's okay," she assured, a warm light in her eyes. "I've got you."  
Hiccup grinned back, a little shy.  
"I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cringes* ...oh my, was I really that horrible of a writer? :O


End file.
